First Date
by Mukkura
Summary: HayatexNagi Hayate gets Nagi to go outside and they go on a short date. One shot.


"Ojo-san, why not try going outside? It's a beautiful day outside." The blue haired butler says as he opens the curtains to let light into the dark room that his Ojo was in...playing video games as always.

"I don't want to go outside; I'm fine in here..." The short, stubborn, blond haired young girl said

"You need to get out every now and again."

"Hayate, why don't you listen? I don't like to go outside- wait, did he just call me short?" The young girl says to Hayate, even though they were alone in the room. "A...lone?" Nagi blushes and looks around as if looking for someone, "Ha..hayate isn't trying to make moves on me while we're alone is he?"

"O...of course not!" Hayate blushes, embarrassed by Nagi's words, "W...who are you talking to Ojo?"

"That one person that is narrating." The poor Hikikomori is confused, she reads so much manga and watches so much anime that she believes that she is in a manga. "I AM NOT A HIKIKOMORI!" The young girl yells out. She is rejecting quite strongly to conceal the truth. "Hayate!" Nagi glares at Hayate with tears in her eyes as she points at the ceiling, "He's picking on me!"

"Now now Ojo, lets just go outside and prove him wrong alright?" Hayate says with a smile before wiping her tears away.

"...Fine...but you're going with me." Nagi pouts.

"Of course...why wouldn't I?" Hayate tilts his head slightly; his smile makes Nagi blush and look away.

"W...whatever. Let's go." Nagi turns away quickly, too quickly. She slips and falls, but Hayate catches her before she falls.

"Ojo-san...are you alright?"

"Hayate..." Nagi blushes as she looks up at her feminine looking blue haired butler.

"…." Hayate blushes and yells at the narrator, "FEMININE?" The touch of the Hikikomori must have poisoned the butler as well. "…..Ojo…I think we should go outside now." He decides not to let his insanity get the better of him. Without another word, Hayate picks up Nagi and carries her outside, she protests the whole way out but he doesn't seem to hear a word.

"HAYATE NO BAKA! PUT ME DOWN!" Nagi yells, her face completely flushed as she clings to Hayate's neck as if afraid of getting dropped.

"…Ojo, you smell nice…"

"W…what are you talking about Hayate?"

Hayate nuzzles against Nagi's neck, enjoying her smell, "You…smell really nice…" He kisses her neck lightly, making Nagi's whole face turn red. They stand there, surrounded by the trees in the large backyard, the wind blowing gently. Suddenly Hayate blushes, "Ah! What am I doing?" He removes his lips from Nagi's neck and quickly and carefully putting Nagi down, "I'm sorry Ojo-sama, I don't know what came over me!"

"D…don't worry about it…" Nagi looks away from Hayate, still blushing.

After a while more of silence, the blue haired butler smiles at the young girl with thin, twin blond ponytails, "Let's go to an amusement park Ojo-san."

"….an amusement park?"

"Yeah, with rollercoaster, stands, prizes, food and stuff. Don't tell me that you have never been to one." Hayate looks at her with widened blue eyes.

"DON'T BE STUPID." Nagi glares at him, blushing slightly before hitting him. "Hmph, of course I have been to an amusement park…" Nagi storms towards the middle of her large yard, "What a stupid thing to ask." Hayate follows her to her private amusement park, "Idiot."

"WHAAAA! T-this is your amusement park Ojo?" Hayate stutters while gaping at the large amusement park, starting to wonder how much land that the Sanzin'in owned.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Nagi once again fails to see why Hayate is so impressed with such a little thing like an amusement park, didn't everyone own one? If only, right?

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

After hours of being in the private Sanzin'in amusement park, they were on the Ferris wheel, watching the stars. Nagi was laying her head on Hayate's shoulder. "Ojo? Are you cold?"

"….a little bit.."

"Here." He pulls her closer and wraps part of his jacket around her, giving her his body warmth as well as the warmth of his jacket.

"Thanks Hayate…" She smiles and snuggles closer to him.

They sit there staring at the beautiful night sky before Hayate turns to Nagi, "….Ojo…"

"Hm?" Nagi looks up at Hayate.

Hayate kisses Nagi, making her blush and close her eyes.

* * *

This is my first Hayate fanfic so I hope it's alright. I have to be honest, I don't really read or watch it...but my brother really likes this pairing so I researched it a little I suppose...I'm sorry if they are a little out of character and I'm sorry that it's short, I wrote the begining during my free classtime{Don't have too much of that} and near the end...-is highly distracted by movie that is happening behind me- I will write more another time, if this is good at least. Please feel free to be truthful, I know I have to work more on them, but I just wanted to tell you why so it's a lil more fair for me? Thanks for reading!


End file.
